My Kiss
by Yuyi - san
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que un chico te gusta? Y si ese chico es aquel el más guapo y codiciado del cole, ese chico es el que robo tu primer beso y no sabes que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

**My kiss**

**Sumary** :¿Cómo saber que un chico te gusta? Y si ese chico es aquel el más guapo y codiciado del cole, ese chico es el que robo tu primer beso y no sabes que hacer.

* * *

Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 15 años y estoy en tercer año de colegio, si quieres saber cómo soy más o menos delgada, tengo ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro y lo llevo por la cintura. Bueno tal vez se están preguntando y ¿qué tiene ella? ¿Qué le pasa? Pues es algo chiquito pero ¿cómo se los explico? Veamos empecemos cuando lo conocí.

Shaoran Li es el chico que toda chica quiere es cariñoso, amable, guapo en todos los sentidos y entre otras cosas, si todo mi colegio que ligarse con el pero hay un problema él siempre dice no a las chicas parece que no quiere tener ninguna razón hasta ahora.

**Hace 1 año – fiesta de bienvenida**

Estoy en una fiesta de una amiga que es de bienvenida, la fiesta tiene un ambiente fresco, todos bailando y disfrutando la música. Busco un refresco pero cho con alguien

Hay ten más cuidado – dice una vos masculina y profunda

Perdón – digo con vergüenza sonrojándome

Descuida ¿estás bien?- me dice

Si y disculpa por chocar

Tranquila soy Shaoran Li

Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto mucho gusto

**Tres meses después **

Shaoran Li baja del árbol inmediatamente

Ahí Saku vamos es divertido – dice Shaoran

Está bien solamente un rato no ves que ya casi tenemos que ir a clases

Ok

Sakura se sube en un árbol de cerezo grande sentándose a la par de Shaoran.

Oye de verdad consigue una novia shao un día me vas a matar con tus locura

Si claro y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no la necesito

Ja claro

A vamos si tengo a ti

Si tengo que protegerte de las chicas locas que te quieren casi violar – se oye una risa – y además tengo que te respaldarte con tus locuras.

Pero me quieres ¿verdad? - dice Shaoran

No

A vamos yo sé que si

Si, si y bueno vamos no quiero llegar tarde a clase

**Finalizando el año escolar**

**Fiesta de despedida**

Ja ja no me vas a atrapar saku y nunca lo harás

Ya basta shao estoy que muero tu ganaste

Ok bueno porque no vamos a dentro quiero bailar

Si pero descansemos 5 minutos si?

Claro

**5 minutos después – dentro de la fiesta**

Saku bailemos juntos

No

¿Por qué?

Porque estoy muy cansada me hiciste correr 5 kilómetros

Entonces yo no bailo

Que?

Que no voy a bailar, si tú no bailas yo tampoco

Es que eres un necio verdad

Por eso me quieres verdad

Claro

Sakura

Que?

Shaoran se levanta dónde estoy yo y me levanta con él.

Que haces? – le pregunto

Lo que quiero hacer

Se acerca a mi peligrosamente con una mirada que nunca eh visto y me da miedo, lo empujo.

Shaoran que te pasa?

Pero parece que no me quiere escuchar y me arrincona en una esquina de la habitación y de nuevo se acerca a mí pero me agarra de los brazos para no empujarlo de nuevo. Se acerca a mis labios y los junta, trato de no corresponderle pero parece que mis labios se mueven solos, cuando él se separa de mi para tomar aire lo golpeo para soltarme de su agarre y me alejo de él, siento que mis lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, cuando él se vuelve hacia mi más lagrimas brotan de mis ojos. Me siento traicionada él es mi mejor amigo casi que mi hermano y me beso. Cuando el trata de venir hacia mi yo salgo corriendo de la habitación escuchando como el me llama gritando pero yo solo sigo corriendo sintiendo más lagrimas que me resbala de las mejillas.

**Actualidad **

Fue en la fiesta la última vez qué lo vi y estoy a una semana de entrar a clases y no lo quiero ver si lo vuelvo a ver no sé si gritarle y llorar no lo sé.

¿No sé qué hacer?

* * *

¡Hola! soy nueva en esto es mi primer fic como esta? Le falta? Porfa cualquier idea, critica o comentario, dígame

Chaoooo

Yuyi - san


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kiss**

Aclaraciones: este capítulo lo hablara Shaoran entonces será la perspectiva de él.

Hola soy Shaoran Li y tengo 16 años y voy entrar a tercer año de colegio soy alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y para decirlo así soy el más guapo del colegio. Nunca me intereso las chicas, como novias, pero necesitaba algo para pasar el rato pero solo eso. Antes era un chico así pero ella me cambio, el día que la conocí me pareció un ángel y cambio toda mi vida.

Cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en la misma sección me maravillo saber que esa chica, mi ángel de ojos jade, estaba en este salón. Aún recuerdo cuando no se dio cuenta de mí, el que conoció en la fiesta de bienvenida.

**Recuerdo **

Shaoran Li ud se sienta detrás de Kinomoto. – dijo el profesor

Voy a mi asiento y Sakura no se da cuenta de mí porque está más concentrada haciendo un dibujo en su cuaderno. Cuando el profesor termina de acomodar los demás alumnos nos dio la orden de ponernos una fila de hombres y otra de mujeres nos conoceríamos primero entre hombres y las mujeres y luego nos conoceríamos entre ambos. Cuando llego el tiempo de conocernos entre todos y estaba ansioso de que me tocara con ella, cuando la veo sé que ella se da cuenta de quién soy yo.

¿Shaoran eres tú?- me dice

Si gua nos tocó en la misma sección no es increíble- le digo tratando de disimular que no lo sabia

Que suerte creí que sería tan difícil que quedara con migo alguien que conociera – dice con una sonrisa hermosa

Si será muy divertido

Y sí que fue divertido cada vez que pasábamos juntos era de lo mejor aunque siempre la metia en un lio.

Shaoran no lo hagas el profesor ya lo pago no le hagas esa broma- me dijo

Ay va ser divertido saku – le digo- vamos ayúdame con la pintura.

Shaoran, Sakura que están haciendo- dijo una voz que hizo que se nos hiciera la piel de gallina, era el director

Nada – dijimos pero él sabía lo que íbamos a hacer.

Esa vez recibimos un castigo severo y Sakura estuvo enfadada con migo por meterla en ese lio. Pero siempre me perdonaba, cada vez que pasábamos juntos sentía algo en mi interior que crecía y no paraba. Cuando me di cuenta lo que sentía me sorprendí mucho creí que era un amistad pero era más que eso desde ese momento pasaba mas tiempo con ella y más cosas conocía de mí que nunca crei tener.

Pero hay un problema ella no sabe cómo soy en realidad yo solo le eh mostrado mi parte linda y cariñosa pero no mi parte oscura y no quería que la viera hasta estar listo para eso porque yo se asustaría saber que yo el chico que creía que era en realidad solo es una parte. Y estaba planeando nunca decirlo pero ahora no poder ocultarlo.

Hay un chico que me la quiere quitar ese chico es el que más odio el solo quiere hacerme competencia y no quiero que ella sufra por una revalidad de este modo entonces de ese forma tuve que tomar la decisión de mostrar mi verdadero yo y protegerla de algún manera.

Sé que tal vez me odie al saber lo que soy pero tengo que hacerlo.

Esta es la única salida y si hay otra será muy tarde porque yo ya estoy sufriendo las consecuencias.

Hola como les han ido este es el segundo cap es pequeño pero explica un poquito de lo que pasa con Shaoran pero solo es el comienzo. Comentarios, criticas o ideas soy todo oídos ohh y gracias por los comentarios me dieron confianza hasta la próxima.


End file.
